The Last Dance
by Sacura13
Summary: Sacura has had enough, she wants nothing more to do with the world, but before she can escape Shinigami tells her there is one more thing to do...finally kill Kurama so Shina can have her revenge. One shot


The Last Dance

By: Jenny Williamson

Sacura looked at herself in the mirror, she hated the tight corseted dress that Yukina and Sakaya had dressed her in. She looked like a delicate china doll, her skin pale and creamy. The gown she wore was red silk with a large layered skirt; it made her look like a large rose, and this did not suit her at all. It reminded her too much of Kurama, of that stupid youko whom she was going to kill some day.

"Hold still, if you keep moving well never get you hair right!" Shinigami said as she struggled with Sacura's blonde locks.

"And what's with the long face? That dress looks beautiful on you, and I picked it so don't complain."

"You picked a dress that reminds me of Kurama? That's a first. Why do I even have to go to this stupid ball anyway! I don't want to have to see him again…" Sacura mumbled.

"You have to go because it is the official renouncement of the Rekai Tentai. And you have to see him so that he'll come to his senses! You love Dad, and he loves you, he just doesn't realize it anymore. So you are going to knock some sense into him by looking beautiful at tonight's ball." Sakaya said while getting an elegant red sash out of the closet.

Shinigami looked at Sakaya and shook her head; "we are trying to make her look like the lady she is, not some demon exterminating ruffian. Sacura, I have something for you. My father gave to me when I was little, it was my mothers, and I want you to have it." She pulled out a fine necklace; it was a pale blue crystal on a delicate silver chain. "We won't "knock sense" into Hiei like Sakaya said, we will blind him with your beauty, now hold still while I finish your hair."

The large clock in the hall struck ten as KoEnma nervously walked up and down the halls. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw Shinigami walk into the ballroom. Sakaya and Yukina and a red haired girl he did not recognize accompanied her.

Sacura was fuming as she walked next to Shinigami into the ballroom. "Why did you guys give me red hair?"

Shinigami laughed quietly, "Don't worry, Sora won't mind you borrowing her look. Although you have much darker hair than she does, like a little black cherry. Don't worry cherry blossom, you look your name now. If Hiei likes red heads, he's going to love you."

"Ha ha, Shina if you weren't immortal, I'd kill you right now." Sacura said as she struggled walking in her ball gown. "And could you have gotten a gown puffier than this? I can still walk!"

"It's not walking I'd be concerned about if I where you, it's dancing." Shinigami said smiling as she fastened her mask in place. Now only small slits revealed her normally glaring emerald eyes. "Now put your mask on, he'll recognize you other wise."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Just wait, by the way you only have until midnight to change his mind. Because at the stroke of midnight Kurama will die, and then you will flee Hiei's side, just keep him busy right before midnight. Now put your mask on."

Sacura tried a few times to get close to Hiei, but every time she almost had the courage to ask him to dance, she was swept away by another dancer. She was staring at Hiei while her new dance partner spoke to her.

"Sora, is that you? What did you do to your hair?" a familiar voice asked.

Sacura looked at her partner closely; his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Densetsu, is that you? It's me Sacura. And Shina did this to my hair; it was never my choice. I'm trying to dance with Hiei; can you help me with that?"

"Sure, but someone will have to take care of Kurama first." The moment he said that a raven-haired girl walked past them. She checked her mask and went up to Kurama who was flirting quietly with Hiei.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could have this dance." she said in her sweetest voice possible.

Kurama looked the black haired girl up and down; he did not recognize her as the assassin who had been after his life for almost a millennia now. He looked to Hiei for reinsurance, but the fire demon only gave him a shrug and gave the girl a glare. The stranger gave no notice of this; she could give a far better death glare than that runt anyway. "Of course, but I can't leave my friend here all alone."

"Don't worry he won't have to be alone, there is a red haired girl over there who has been waiting to dance with him." She pointed towards Sacura who had sat down in a chair, resting from her last dance.

"Well then I can't oppose dancing with such a beautiful lady. Why don't you go dance with that girl over there Hiei?" Kurama said as they walked towards the dance floor.

Hiei sighed as he watched his kitsune and that raven haired beauty dance. He sat there for awhile and then got up and walked to where the red haired girl was sitting.

Sacura felt someone standing next to her; she turned her head and gasped in surprise when she saw Hiei standing next to her. He was studying her carefully as he spoke cautiously, "could I have this dance."

Sacura looked at the clock, it was 11:55, and Shina would be making her move soon. "Of course, Hiei-san" she said altering her voice a little bit.

Hiei still stared at her as they walked onto the dance floor. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You might have seen me while I was on duty." Sacura said hoping that Hiei did not recognize her, he seemed not to and she blissfully danced with him.

Suddenly the clock stuck midnight and a cry was heard. Hiei turned his head towards the yell and opened his eyes in disbelief; the one who had screamed was Kurama. Trough Kurama's back the tip of a black sword produced. The handle of the sword was in the raven-haired woman's hand. He and Sacura recognized her at the same time, it was Shinigami. Hiei started to run towards Kurama, if he was fast enough he could save Kurama's soul and body, but Sacura grabbed his hand holding him back. "I won't let you save him, I will no longer let him steal you from me!" she exclaimed.

Hiei looked at her in shock as she pressed her lips against his. He pushed her away in disgust. "What are you doing you slut? I have to save Kurama!"

Sacura took off her mask; sorrow was shadowing her eyes. She hoped that he would forgive her for doing this. "He won't live trough this night, youko Kurama dies tonight. And I won't let you try to save him, Shinigami deserves her revenge. I have nothing to live for; this is my last act among the living. After tonight's ball I will ask Botan to guide my soul to the next realm, if she won't do it then Shina. If need be, my last resort is that sword that is now taking Kurama's soul. You will never again see either one of us after tonight." Sacura said as she released Hiei's hand so he could run to the fallen kitsune that was enough time for Shinigami's sword to take its toll. She walked out to the balcony to be alone.

Shinigami walked out onto the balcony with a small vile in her hand. She saw Sacura weeping over the railing; the girl had not noticed her. "Why are you crying Sacura? I thought you wanted him dead, are you having a guilty conscience?"

Sacura wiped her tears from her eyes. "No, I just want him to be happy. But how can he when I just helped in the death of his lover?"

Shinigami sighed and held out the vile, it contained a fine red mist. "Here is his soul, do with it m what you will. It's the human, Shuuichi mind you. Break that vile over his body before 24 hours have passed and he will live. The youko is mine to kill so don't ask for his soul back. If Hiei truly cares for him then he won't care if he is different." Shinigami left with those words. Sacura reached out with her mind to

"What do you want? I can't even look at you right now!" Hiei growled at her as he walked out on the balcony. He stood face to face to her and raised his hand and slapped her. A loud smack echoed in the air. Sacura looked at him in disbelief but her expression warmed into a smile.

"I… wanted to give you something, but if you don't want Shuuichi back then I guess I'll leave." Sacura said as she turned to leave but Hiei grabbed her hand to prevent it.

"How can I save him?"

Sacura's eyes filled with tears as she had her back turned to Hiei. "Take this." She gave him the vile "break it over Shuuichi's body and his spirit will return to him." Sacura stepped on the railing of the balcony. "Ai shitteru, Hiei-kun." She said as she jumped.

"Noooooooooo! Sacura!" Hiei yelled as he tried to catch her, her fingers where right beyond his reach. He used his super speed to race to the bottom of the cliff. Once there he jumped from rock to rock to catch the falling girl.

Sacura opened her eyes to stare deeply into Hiei's. She looked around and saw that she was in his arms. "But why did you save me?"

"We never finished the last dance." He said taking her hands as they set foot on solid ground. He set her down and the two of them started to dance slowly and romantically like the time when they where deeply in love.

The 

End


End file.
